New  Whatever
by Nozomi Ai -Eternal Hope Love
Summary: Summary inside please read the AN thank you and please don't flame me too much I'm new to writing


Everyone 15-17 is 15-16 everyone 6-8 is 8-10 and my OOC, Leiko is 13-14. She is not a fan girl. She gives off hormones that attract both men and women. She knows Kudou-san's and Sherry's secret. … Oh!

And I DO NOT own Detective Conan just my OOC ,OCC whatever their called , Leiko belongs to me ; the plot to.

Well… that's about it … so enjoy the story!

* * *

About a girl, Leiko Lucifer who suddenly came to be Conan's class assistant . But, who really is that girl ? How does she know their secrets ! Has she been sent by _them_ or…

Miyu: Start!

Conan: But-

Miyu: Now!

All: Y-yes!

* * *

-Start-

* * *

Conan Stared…

and stared …

and stared …

BUT he still didn't get why she was staring at him!

As Conan tried to '_listen'_ to the lesson he keeps on asking Kami-sama 'Why Me!'

_**- F l a s h b a c k -**_

"Class! Today we have a new teachers assistant!"

Whispers erupted from the class as the teacher said

"Let's welcome…"

The class held their breath

"Leiko Lucifer!"

A girl with faded sky blue hair with red highlights ,big but agitating dark mid-night like eyes that seem to glow and flash mysteriously red with delight when she spotted Conan and Hibara.

She was wearing a black-white blazer with cute drawings over a white button-up collared shirt. A short red-blue-gray patterned shirt ,tights and a belt with chains and 'key' patterned keychain. Black knee-high socks and a buckle -like boots adorned her feet.

All and all she was beautiful .( I would have said cute but she's 13-14)

"Hi! I'm like what Kobayashi-sensei said a helper pleased to meet you guys." She said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Lucifer-Neechan!", the class said but Conan and Hibara wondered and knew her last name was creepy or kind of weird ; her last name means in Christianity, a rebellious archangel who is usually held to be the same as Satan or the planet Venus appearing before sunrise as the morning star , yup _that's_ what it meant.

"Does anyone have any questions for her?" Kobayashi-sensei said.

"Hai~", almost all the classes' population said excitedly ;to learn about their new class assistant !

...

* * *

I'll be mean if I stop here (only if you like this though)

So more for you!

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

"What about food?"

"Animals?"

But few of the questions interested her until Ayumi Yoshida said," What's around your neck?"

_That _question will entertain her for a few minutes or so…

She won't leave it unanswered especially not in front of _Kudou Shinichi __t__he _most famous teenage detective in all Japan but shrank 'cause of the Black Organization's poison APTX4869 and _Miyano Shiho _the scientist that created the APTX4869.

"A memento of my Brother that died mysteriously , no evidence was found or even a single trace left by the killers."

The scientist and detective looked like some_thing _stifled their breath and suddenly paled. She wasn't lying , her brother really did die 'cause of them but, it's only _half _the truth she pulled out her three necklaces she mentally laughed at Kudou's and Miyano's looks of surprise and shock.

"See… um "

"Ayumi Yoshida!"

Ah. Ayumi-chan these are his …well masterpiece for some and his last gift tome as my memento _of _him."

"…Are you sad?"

"Of course not! He said if I'm sad about him dead it'll hurt him for leaving our family from his letter that he hid from them."

"By the way these are the mementos"

First a diamond encrusted picture case .

Second a small golden box with 2 golden keys with all 12 gemstone on it.

Lastly the third, a gold picture etched on the diamond when put to the light picture of her and her family and friends came flooding from the tiny diamond.

Everyone stared in awe.

"Awesome!"

"Let's get along ! Nee Minna-chan?"

"HAI!"

* * *

End.

...

What?

Oh...

You were expecting more  
(to those who liked this)

Sorry I need to see how this goes soooo... yup

Bye for now!

Please tell me if i should continue

or if i shouldn't

Anything (about the story) is allowed.

...

Bye!


End file.
